tugboat_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Box Mayhem
Music Box Mayhem is the first story written by Moose513. Summary Mercury brings a music box to show the tugs, but when she accidentally drops it in the ocean and Grampus is unable to retrieve it, she must dive in to get it herself. Story One afternoon after school, Amy Mizuno, AKA Sailor Mercury, a 14-year-old girl with dark blue hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt with a blue collar, a blue choker, a light blue bow tie, a blue skirt, white elbow-length gloves with blue ends, and dark blue boots, walked over to the harbor and met up with the Star Tugs, which consisted of Ten Cents, Big Mac, OJ, Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules, and Sunshine. "Hey, guys", Mercury said. "Well hello, Mercury", OJ said, "what brings you here?" "I just got out of school", Mercury said, "and I wanted to show you this." Mercury pulled a brown wooden box out of her backpack. "What's that", Sunshine asked. "It's a music box", Mercury said, "it plays music when you open it up." Mercury opened the box, and the song "My Heart Will Go On" was played. "Wow", Warrior said, "what a beautiful song." "Lillie would love something like this", Hercules said. "I'm happy to hear you guys are so interested in it", Mercury said, "my dad gave it to Mom for their anniversary last year." "Nice", Ten Cents said, "so, what are you doing with it?" "It was part of a school project", Mercury said, "and now that the project's over, I thought I'd come here and show it to you guys." But at that moment, Cranky's cable snapped, causing the crates he was lifting up to hit the ground, which startled Mercury and caused her to accidentally drop the music box into the water. "Uh-oh", Sunshine said. "No", Mercury said, "the music box!" Mercury rushed over to the edge of the dock and looked into the water. "What am I gonna do", Mercury asked, "Mom and Dad are gonna kill me when they find out I lost the music box!" "Don't panic", Ten Cents said, "we'll find Grampus and see if he can dive down to rescue it." "Good idea", Mercury said. Mercury, Ten Cents, and Sunshine went over to Lucky's Yard, where they found Grampus. "Grampus", Mercury said. "Hey, you three", Grampus said, "what's up?" "This is an emergency", Ten Cents said, "Mercury dropped her music box in the ocean, and we need you to rescue it." "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do", Grampus said, "I'm having engine troubles, so I won't be able to dive until I'm repaired." "How long will that take", Sunshine asked. "They'll probably be done by the end of the week", Grampus said. "But that'll be too late", Mercury said. "I'm sorry", Grampus said, "but there's nothing I can do." Mercury then began crying. "Well, thanks anyway, Grampus", Ten Cents said. When they got back, Mercury sadly looked into the water. "This is all my fault", Mercury said, "I should've just taken the music box home instead of bringing it here." "Maybe we could fish it out", Warrior said. "I doubt that'll work", Big Mac said, "nets catch whatever's over them, not under." "Oh, right", Warrior said. "We could train some dolphins to rescue it", Sunshine said. "Good idea", Ten Cents said, "but we don't really have the skills to train animals." "Oh", Sunshine said, "I forgot." "Maybe there's someone we could ask to dive down and get it for us", Top Hat said, "not Grampus, but maybe a human." This gave Mercury an idea. "Of course", Mercury said, "I'll dive in and get the music box myself." "Good thinking", Ten Cents asked. "I'll head home and change into my swimsuit real quick", Mercury said. Mercury went home, and came back a little while later wearing her swimsuit. "Here I am", Mercury said, "ready to dive into the great unknown." Mercury jumped off the dock and into the water, and the tugs watched. "Three, two, one", Hercules said. Mercury then resurfaced, screaming in pain. "My eyes", Mercury said, "it burns!" "Well what did you expect", OJ asked, "you dove into some saltwater without anything to protect your eyes." Mercury bought a swimming mask from a nearby swim shop, and walked back to the dock. "Here we go", Mercury said, "round two." Mercury dove underwater again, but resurfaced within a few seconds. "We have a problem", Mercury said, "I can't hold my breath long enough to get to the bottom." "Looks like we might have to get a little creative", Ten Cents said. "I've got an idea", Warrior said. Warrior handed Mercury the end of a rubber hose. "Problem solved", Warrior said, "now you can get to the music box." Mercury put the hose in her mouth. "I hope you're sticking the other end of this thing in a milkshake", Mercury said. Warrior had a sign that said "good kids won't try this at home" on his front. "No, it's an air hose", Warrior said, "I'll keep this end up here so you can breathe, but don't lose the hose, or you'll be in trouble." Mercury held up a sign that said "you mean I'm not a good kid?" "Yeah, and out of air", Mercury said. Mercury looked into the water. "Okay, I'll give it a shot", Mercury said. "Good luck, Mercury", Ten Cents said. Mercury dove underwater and swam to the bottom of the harbor. "Now let's see", Mercury thought, "where could it be?" Back on land, the hose holder fell into the water. "Uh-oh", Warrior said. The holder got stuck in some rocks, which prevented Mercury from moving. "You've got to be kidding me", Mercury thought. Mercury tried to get the holder un-stuck, but a crab walked over and cut the hose, resulting in Mercury gasping for air and swimming up to the surface, along with the crab, who had pinched her foot. "We need another plan", Ten Cents said. A little while later, Top Hat brought in a barge with a golden bell on it. "Here, this'll work", Top Hat said, "you can bring air with you, it's a diving bell." On the barge was written "don't imitate". "This is the most ding-a-ling thing I've ever heard of", Mercury said. Underwater, Mercury was walking on the ocean floor with the diving bell. "It sure is hot in here, but it beats breathing through a hose", Mercury said, "the only problem is I can't see where in the water I'm going." Then, Mercury tripped on a rock, causing the bell to trap her inside. "Oh great, I'm stuck", Mercury said, "this diving bell is useless, I can't even ring it to get help!" A little while later, Mercury was brought back up to the surface. "Any other bright ideas", Mercury asked. "We can't give up yet", Ten Cents said, "there must be some way to find the music box." Then, they noticed Salty shunting a truck full of crates. "Ahoy, Captain Star", Salty said, "where do you want this scuba gear?" "In the siding by Cranky", Captain Star said. "Okay", Salty said. Salty put the truck where Captain Star requested, and Mercury took a look in there. "Air tanks and regulators", Mercury said, "this is just what I need." "I'm sure they won't mind if you borrow one", Ten Cents said. "You're right", Mercury said, "I need it for a rescue mission." Mercury equipped herself and walked over to the dock. "Well, here I go", Mercury said, "wish me luck." "God speed, Mercury", Hercules said. Mercury dove underwater and looked around the ocean floor, where she saw things like cell phones, cameras, and sunglasses that were accidentally dropped into the ocean by people. "Man", Mercury thought, "people need to be more careful." Then, she found the music box. "Here we go", Mercury thought, "now to get it back to the surface." Mercury grabbed the music box and swam up to the surface. "I got it", Mercury said, "I saved the music box!" Then, she saw her dad standing on the edge of the dock. "Dad", Mercury said, "what are you doing here?" "Your mother and I were wondering what was taking you so long", Mr. Mizuno said, "what are you doing in the water with her music box?" Mercury climbed onto the dock and decided to explain. "It was an accident", Mercury said, "I was showing it to the Star Tugs, but Cranky's line snapped and it scared me, so I accidentally dropped it in the water, and then Grampus couldn't dive down to get it, so I did it myself." "I see", Mr. Mizuno said, "well, let's take a look at that box." Mr. Mizuno opened it up, and the music sounded awful due to being underwater. "Oh, the humanity", Ten Cents said. "Make it stop", Warrior said. Mr. Mizuno closed the box back. "I'm so sorry, Dad", Mercury said. "It's okay, accidents happen", Mr. Mizuno said, "I know someone who might be able to fix it." "You do", Mercury asked. "Yes", Mr. Mizuno said, "but you better tell your mom what happened." "Okay, I will", Mercury said. "Great", Mr. Mizuno said, "now we better head home, she's got supper waiting for us." "Okay", Mercury said, "see you guys around." "You too", Ten Cents said. A few days later, Mercury walked over to the tugs with the music box. "Hey, guys", Mercury said, "the music box got all fixed up." "Really", Sunshine asked. "Yeah", Mercury said, "listen." Mercury opened the music box, and the music sounded beautiful once again. "It's beautiful once again", Top Hat said. "It certainly is", Mercury said, "and now that you've heard it, I'm going to put it in my bag and not take it out again." "Good idea", Hercules said. Mercury did so and turned to the others. "And now, let's have some fun", Mercury said. Mercury then began to enjoy spending some time with the Star Tugs. The End Category:Stories Category:Works By Moose513